


Acquiring a taste

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mention of leather kink, Oral Sex, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Dean has become very adventurous in the bedroom . Cas likes the newer bolder Dean even though he doesnt really understand it.





	Acquiring a taste

Cas was still unsure as to why his lover was so obssessed with the sticky, liquid that emerged from his cock at the end of their sessions together. He had tasted Dean's and was not a fan. He even tried tasting his own. Still, no answer presented itself. It was a mystery to him. 

Dean had never expected to enjoy cock as much as he had been lately or at all, for that matter. Something about Cas's though....Maybe it was because it has grace running through it? But could that really be the case? Or was Dean just turning into a cum slut? 

The two had been sleeping together more and more now that Sam had been visiting his girlfriend, Jamie a lot. They had met in a library while Sam was doing research. She had been investigating the same case and they got to talking. Jamie was a paranormal investigator with some good knowladge and a little experience. She feel somewhere lower on the scale than "hunter" but way higher than a "ghostfacer." After the case, they kept in touch and eventually, started dating.

It was good for Sam to have someone. Dean had been with Cas a while now, although they never had defined what they exactly were. They were lovers. Best friends. They were sexual explorers together and they went on their adventures almost every night.

Dean had been doing some exploring of his own lately. Mainly on the internet. Cum shots had been on his mind a lot and got him curious. "Dean, I don't think thats very clean. Are you sure you want me to do that?" Cas asked. Cas had learned to stop questioning why Dean asked him to do things to him. He learned by now that "because it feels good" was usually the answer and that it couldn't really be explained.

Cas's cock was so far down Dean's throat he was sure the man would gag but he had become so good at it, it was happening less and less lately. He felt it. The inevitable end was fast approaching. Dean pulled his head back and readied himself for his "reward", as hed been calling it. 

Cas quickly stroked as he watched Dean lick his lips and look up at him longingly. It was intoxicating, that look. He released with a loud groan. The load shot out and landed all across the hunter's face. It dripped down from his eyes and into his mouth. He moaned as he licked it off. 

Something about the way Dean looked, covered in cum, was just so beautiful to Cas. How much Dean enjoyed it is what kept making him want to do it for his lover. It had become their new favorite thing to do in bed. 

It was obvious that Dean had been searching through porn again when Cas entered the bedroom one night and the entire room smelled like leather. Dean was spralled out on the bed with his ass spread between two leather straps attached to a pair of assless chaps. Cas shut the door. "Well....aloha cowboy." He said as he approached the bed.


End file.
